


【源藏】The Death

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】The Death

『来到我身边，啊！尔等挑战死亡的，这个世界，都归于尔等，永久地保有它！ 』

半藏蓦地睁开眼睛。

他并不是从睡梦中惊醒，在吸血鬼漫长的生命里他已经很久没有感受过睡眠了。它像死亡，和无数其他他曾拥有过的许多东西一样，都被剥夺了。

“你又听到了吗？”

耳边响起沉重的盔甲碰撞金属鸣响，但并没有任何人的脚步声。接着一只对吸血鬼而言仍显得冰凉的手落在他的下巴上，强硬地掰过他的脸。

一个湿冷地吻落在他的嘴唇上，幽灵的舌潜入他唇间，叩开他的齿关。

接着幽灵发出了低低的笑声，他伸手抚摸被他冰冷的亲吻激得微微泛红的嘴唇，那缠绵悱恻的触摸仿佛一个诅咒。

“别怕，它们不能伤害你。”

是的，它们不能伤害他。什么也不能伤害他，他是强大的，不死的，永生的吸血鬼。

※源藏。  
※短小的新皮肤脑洞。  
※I hope he lied to me.

簇拥的火把照亮了上山的路，半藏从古堡的最高处看下去，好似林间的枯木重获新生，开出簇簇火苗。

“人类的领主就在山下了。”

幽灵的声音在他背后响起。就像所有传说中一样，吸血鬼的古堡里居住着作为守卫的幽灵骑士，他们拥有漂亮的盔甲和不可触及的面容。

尽管对半藏而言并不如此。

他任由骑士倾身来亲吻他，那个吻一如既往，像勃朗峰顶最冷的雪。

“我要去迎接他们了，我亲爱的吸血鬼伯爵。”幽灵结束了那个漫长的吻，他轻轻摩挲半藏的下唇，接着忽然把住他的下巴，将自己的手腕重重地划在吸血鬼尖锐的犬齿上。

那明明应该是不存在的实体，却被轻易地划出一道伤口，幽灵独有的浓稠阴冷的血液滑落在半藏唇间。吸血鬼下意识地舔了舔嘴角，接着他意识到那寒冬一样严酷的味道属于谁的血。

于是他张了张嘴，艰难地喊出那个名字：“不要这样，源氏。”

源氏扯了扯嘴角，露出一个幽灵的微笑。接着他倏然转身，消失在古堡长满苔藓和藤蔓的旧墙中。

『我发誓，我将予求生者以即死，予求死者以永生。』

半藏坐在古堡的宝座中，被惊动的蝙蝠扑棱着翅膀飞过他的头顶，而伟大的吸血鬼当然饶过这些小东西的不敬。

人类的领主轻而易举地突破了幽灵骑士的阻挡，进入古堡。他们举着火把，带着银质十字架和大蒜，使得城堡中漫溢起一股诡异的味道。

他们摩肩擦踵地挤在半藏面前，带着一脸苦大仇深的表情，令半藏几乎觉得有些好笑。他从未与人类交恶，不如说他甚至没有接触过人类——几百年了。人类的生命太短暂了，对他来说是不值一提的。

“今天我们就会送你下地狱了，吸血鬼！”人类的领主大声的警告，他举起巨大的银质十字架，那奇特的纹路看上去异常熟悉。

“原来如此。”

半藏低低地笑出了声，“原来你们也和墨菲斯托做了交易，为了杀死吸血鬼，人类的领主和地狱的领主做了交易。你向他要来了什么？能杀死这世界所有不洁的武器？”

“是打败你的武器。”人类领主警惕的看着他说。

半藏愣了一愣，接着他蓦地大笑起来，越小越大声，最后几乎失态地笑得落下泪来，完全看不出吸血鬼伯爵的风范。

时至如今，墨菲斯托仍然不做违背他从前誓言的交易。

接着他张开双臂，迎向了人类的十字架。

『你将成为永生的随从，再也不具有切实的形体，永远失去自由。而他……』

人类走后的古堡只剩下一片狼藉，吸血鬼的尸体孤坐在王座上，他看上去像是早就死去，被十字架触及过的地方像是被火焰灼烧，留下大片伤痕。

幽灵骑士带着他的马缓缓行至王座前，尽管自己的主人已经死去，但源氏的脸上并没有露出丝毫悲伤。

他慢条斯理地走过去捏住了半藏的下颌，强迫他张开口腔，用尖锐的犬齿划破了自己的手腕。接着冰凉浓稠的幽灵血液落入吸血鬼的唇中，缓缓地顺着吸血鬼的唇舌滑落。

吸血鬼身上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，半藏的睫毛闪动了几下，他缓缓睁开眼，露出泛着红光的眼睛，一口咬住了源氏的手腕。

“很好，我亲爱的吸血鬼伯爵，这很好。”

幽灵骑士充满眷恋地抚摩他的脸颊，直到半藏的气息渐渐恢复，眼中的鲜红缓缓褪去，他才忽地掰住对方的脸，与他进行了一个冰冷的、湿润的、充满了鲜血味的吻。

『他将获得不死之报。』

那是一个温柔的、缱绻的、恶毒的诅咒。

And I hope he lied to me.

-THE END-


End file.
